


Inhuman

by Theotherhuman



Category: Not in a fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theotherhuman/pseuds/Theotherhuman
Summary: You're a human, or are you? people all your life have stared at you like you're a monster. People are frightened of you, but that doesn't matter. At least, not until you're realization comes.





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> heya, this is my first story so I hope it's alright. Please enjoy!! (P.S. I made this for school so it's...different. There might be eventual differences but there might not be)

Key:  
y/n=your name  
f/c= favorite color  
h/c= (your)hair color

Everyone says to you that you're not normal. Why was that? You didn’t know. Maybe you’re just strange to them. Either way, you’re here at school. You never have understood why kids stare at you with those strange eyes like you just...were not human. You were never rude to them, and you tried your best to talk even if it was slightly awkward. Social interaction hasn’t been your strong point, but you try.  
All your life you’ve been stared at like you’re a monster. You didn’t know why you just were. No matter what. Once you tried asking someone but they just blinked at you like they didn’t understand and left. You gave up and decided the kids thought your behavior of talking to yourself when your nervous or talking to plants and animals strange. You only did it when you were unsure of what to do. Letting it all out to living things that aren’t the rude and judgmental beings we call humans, was relieving to you.  
“Y/n?” Your mother called out from the porch. Well, foster mom anyway. Your biological parents went missing a year ago and you were put into the foster system. Maybe that’s why kids stared… Either way, you call out to your mother, “Yes?” “Are you alright? You’ve been staring at that tree for an hour. Something on your mind?” “Something’s always on my mind,” you reminded her, “I was just thinking about life and stuff. Nothin’ much.” “Oh. Ok… Well, me and James (your foster dad) are going to go out, you know the rules,”  
You nod, “Don’t eat the house out of stock, only a couple of snacks. Can have electronics as long as I’m not grounded AFTER my chores are done (which they are) and don’t burn the house down or something.”She nodded and headed off. I continued looking at the tree. Suddenly, the tree fell. What the Hades? You jump out to avoid the tree right on time. There was a burn mark right where you were looking. Did you cause this? If so, How’s that possible? A human can’t do that!  
Then, it occurred to you.  
Y o u w e r e n ‘ t h u m a n  
You looked up. You must’ve done something like this before. Something ‘ unnatural’ like burning a tree by looking at it. You don’t know what, but you knew it was true. You weren’t human. You were something much, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> any criticism?How do you feel about it? Leave it in the comments ^w^


End file.
